Hellsing music quiz accepted!
by eZombieassassin
Summary: I accepted the quiz by Akemi2013. If you want me to do this for something else, pm me or review.


Character: Alucard

First song: West End Girls by the Pet Shop Boys

I walk down a path, as happy as I can be. Police show up, trying to arrest me for murder. "Get on your knees and put your hands up" one of them shout. I get on my knees, then pull out my guns and yell "TIME TO DROP, THEN GET PUT 6FT UNDERGROUND!" then I shoot all of them all, and they all drop like flys. I laugh covered in blood, walking toward home...

Second song: Ain't no place for no hero by developers of BorderLands 2 (I think).

I am watching people running from Nazi soldiers, so I jump down and shoot at the Nazis. The stop and return fire, with me dodging their bullets. The people are behind a car, watching. "You want to fight, fight a real Vampire!" I yell at them! That makes them ignore the people. Integra told me to protect any survivors I saw. I shoot at the nazis, killing one of them, making the rest run at me then one lunges and pins me to the... (time ran out)

Third song: I need a doctor by Dr. Dre ft. Eminem & Skylar Grey

I walk down the hospital's halls, going to Integra's room. She sees me, then smiles weakly. Her head had a bandage on like it was a bandana. She says weakly "Thanks for visiting me" "Your my master, I'm your vampire! It's kinda my duty... I guess." "Where is Seras?" she asks, looking around. "She's outside, guarding your room." I say.

Forth song: All Star by Smash Mouth.

I look around in the shed, looking for the saw Integra asked me to get. I grab it, and run to her, walking through walls. I give the saw, and she hands it to a construction worker building a new room. "What's that room for?" I ask. "A garage for your new tank!" She says pointing outside. "New tank?!" I say excited

Fifth song: Grenade by Bruno Mars

I look at Seras. She was crying by Integra's body. "Seras, there was nothing we could do." I say helping her up. I buy her a golden casket and Seras puts a cigar in Integra's mouth. I look at her "what?" She says " Integra liked cigars!". I smile at her words and whisper "she did like her cigars.".

Sixth song: Boulevard of broken dreams by Green Day

I walk alone, following the path. My sunglasses reflecting the moonlight as I look up. I smile at the moon, then walk again. I see a guy holding a girl captive. He is surrounded by ghouls. He notices me, and sends his ghouls at me. I pull out my gun and shoot all of their heads! Brain bits and blood explode everywhere. I shoot the girl, killing the vampire guy. I walk up to her and help her by biting her neck, turning her into a vampi... (Time ended).

Seventh song: Fireflies by Owl City

I look outside and see fireflies buzzing around. I go outside, and it's very quiet and peaceful, too quiet and peaceful! All of a sudden, Anderson jumps down from a tree and yells "you will fall to the ground, and return from where you came from!" "Your blood will cover the grass, painting it red!".

Eighth song: I'm a believer by Smash Mouth

Seras was dancing, headphones in her ears. I look at her. Integra walks in, and looks at Seras. "Why is she dancing?" she says, then notices the headphones "oh". Seras starts to sing "I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried..." She stops and looks up at us embarrassed.

Ninth song: Pain by Three Days Grace

Pain shoots through my body. Two knives where stabbed into my chest, by Alexander. I shoot him in his head. Blood covers the floor. I look at Seras. Then I get stabbed in and stuck to a wall by a million knives. Alexander then proceeds to chop off my... (Time ran out).

Tenth song: Paralyzer by Finger Eleven.

I run through a hall, chasing some nazis. The run away scared for their lives. One of them sees me put my hands into a box and a dog head comes out. He gets paralyzed with fear. He can't move at all, perfect. I send the dog head to eat him. He screams in pain, music to my ears! I watch his blood squirt everywhere.

~end~

You guys should try that! For rules, read **Hellsing Music Quiz! By Akemi2013**


End file.
